


Baby Boom

by Lilas12



Series: Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2019 [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, alex manes appreciation week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas12/pseuds/Lilas12
Summary: Alex's relationship with the Evans sibiling isn't easy. But he's ready to make an effort. For Michael. Always for Michael.





	Baby Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here is my third contribution to Alex Manes appreciation Week 2019 - Day 3: Alex interacting with other people. 
> 
> I chose to have him interact with Max and Isobel.
> 
> Hope you'll like it!
> 
> Happy reading ^^
> 
> As always, @bisexualalienblast, you are my savior! Love you sweetie!

**Alex Manes appreciation Week 2019**

**Day 3: Alex and others (Max, Isobel)**

 

**Baby Boom**

 

Alex was woken up by a violent knock at his door. Standing up in a start, he rubbed his eyes and looked around in alarm. For a second, he had been sure he was back in Iraq, the banging reminding him of those awful nights he had been risen by an explosion or one of his army buddies shaking him awake…

But he wasn’t in Iraq anymore. He was back in Roswell. He was home.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Alex put his hand on the warm, living form at his side and felt the beating of his heart sooth. But, when he sat up to look at his phone, Alex groaned.

Ten missed calls from Max. Seven from Kyle. Five from Liz. And a shitload of unread text messages from the rest of the gang. He shouldn’t have put his phone on mute last night… but he had been so sick and exhausted of all the alien drama he had decided he deserved at least an evening of peace.

They both had…

The banging on his door persisted, quickly joined by a booming voice, “Alex! Open up!”

Wentz, his beagle, hop down her spot on the bed and ran to the living room to start barking wildly.

“Wentz! Quiet!” said Alex, glancing over his shoulder in concern. But, fortunately, the dog immediately obeyed.

When he finally stepped outside his room, his prosthetics on but still half asleep, Alex found his dog flat on her back, her tongue lolling out and her belly being scratched by none other than Isobel Evans.

Apparently, she had been tired of waiting and had used her newfound alien mojo to let herself in.

_ Freaking alien _ … he thought with an eyeroll.

“What the hell, Iz?” was the first thing that left his mouth.

Isobel straightened up and faced him with a thunderous glare, her hands on her hips. “I could say the exact same thing to you! We’ve been trying to reach you all night!”

“I was sleeping!” retorted Alex with indignation.

“I can see that…” Isobel raised a mocking eyebrow and looked him from head to toe, probably referring to his bedhead, his puffy eyes and his PJ.  _ Shit! _ He had forgotten he was wearing his “Save a horse, ride a cowboy” shirt…

“Where is your better half?” she asked, sidestepping him to try and sneak a peek into the bedroom.

“Hey!” Alex tried to stop her, but nothing and no one in this world (in the entire universe, really) had ever been able to get in the way of Isobel Evans.

Not even the barricaded door of a secret bunker…

Alex had learned that very annoying fact at his expense and it still haunted his nightmares. He would never be able to forget that his  _ freaking _ sister in law had once walked in on them while he had his mouth wrapped around his husband’s cock.

Yeah… it wasn’t likely Alex could ever ignore Isobel’s bull-headed tendency to waltz into a room like if she owned the place. He guessed it was the alien princess in her.

But today, Alex was having none of it. It was already a miracle that the banging, the shouting and the barking had not woken his husband up. He simply refused to let Isobel have her way this time.

Alex managed to stop her before she could step into the room, putting himself in the door frame. He wouldn’t let Isobel disturb Michael’s much earned sleep. She nearly bumped into him and was ready to make a snarky comment, but then, she took a look above Alex’s shoulder and stopped.

She must have seen Michael. 

Alex glanced back and he knew his smile was nauseatingly sweet, but he couldn’t help it.

Michael, his husband, was resting on his back and sleeping soundly. His right hand was resting on his round belly and he looked completely peaceful. One of the headphones he had put on the previous night had fallen off his ear. Since the start of the pregnancy, Michael had taken the habit to fall asleep while listening to music. He claimed it was for the baby’s sake, but Alex knew better.

Music was Michael’s entropy changer and the best way to calm his hormones and morning sickness.

He was constantly exhausted and on edge lately and Alex knew the best remedy was sleep.

“Is he okay?” gently asked Isobel.

When Alex faced her again, he saw true affection and worry shine on her face.

“Yes, he’s just exhausted. That’s why I muted our phone after we got back from the bunker. Michael doesn’t need alien drama right now,” explained Alex, gently taking Isobel’s arm.

He made sure to close the bedroom door behind him, giving his husband once last loving look, before leading her back to the living room. He let her sit on the sofa and while he made coffee, he listened to her.

Apparently, Max, Liz and Kyle had had a breakthrough the previous night. They had found out more about alien pregnancies. Since Michael and Alex had realized that they were expecting a baby (who knew alien man could actually carry a child?), the entire gang had spent their entire days and nights trying to find out more information about Antarian physiology. They didn’t know what to expect and the stress, mixed with the ups and downs of his raging hormones had taken its toll on Michael.

While listening to Isobel babble, Alex smiled in his cup of coffee. He would never forget the day he and Michael had found out about the baby.

 

_ Three months ago… _

 

Alex and Michael were having breakfast at the Crashdown when suddenly, the cowboy turned a sickening shade of green and stood up to run to the bathroom. Alex, still seated at the counter, let out a deep sigh and hopped down to go after his husband.

Since they had gotten back from their honeymoon, Michael was constantly sick. He pretended it was impossible, that aliens couldn’t get diseases, but Alex was no fool. He knew his husband like the back of his hand and his current condition wasn’t normal. He had talked to Kyle and Liz about Michael constantly feeling woozy and moody and they were secretly trying to figure out what was happening to the alien. Nobody knew about the research they were conducting apart from the  _ human squad _ , as they liked to call themselves. Not even Max, who seemed unable to leave Liz’s side for more than a second since he had found out she was pregnant.

Alex didn’t know how Liz could bear this constant hovering. If Michael ever acted like that with him, they would probably end up killing each other… or spend their days arguing and having angry, wild make up sex. They would never be able to leave their cabin. It would be a nightmare… or a blessing in disguise. Their sex life was already all-consuming and sometimes  _ borderline extreme _ (Kyle’s words, not his). Alex genuinely hoped it wasn’t an actual alien thing, just a  _ Max _ thing. He and Michael would never be able to actually function again if…

The heaving sound coming from the last stall made Alex forget about his musing. Now wasn’t the time to think about his sex life. His husband was currently throwing his life down the toilet.

_ Focus _ , Alex Guerin.  _ Focus. _

Just as he was about to join his sick alien husband, the bathroom door opened with a bang, revealing a very disheveled and panicked Max Evans.

“Is he sick?” he asked, quite dumbly, Alex might add, since Michael was currently expressing his miserable state quite vocally.

“I’m not…”  _ Puck sound _ “sick!”

Alex made a face at that.

Max looked from Michael, or more accurately, Michael’s ass, as it was the only thing poking out of the stall right now, to Alex and he bit his lips, obviously quite stressed. He was hiding something…

That made Alex pause. He knew  _ that _ face. It wasn’t a good face. His heart speeding up in apprehension, Alex took a step toward Max. “What do you know?”

Alex and Max had never been close, not since high school. They didn’t really like each other and had only learned to get along quite recently. But the fact that Alex was now able to read his brother in law’s emotions with such ease proved how much things had changed between them. They were a real family now.

“Liz has figured out what’s wrong with Michael…” admitted Max.

The aforementioned alien whined grumpily, probably to express his outrage once again, before sitting back on his heels. He took a deep breath and sighed. The nausea had stopped, finally. Alex went to him and rubbed a soothing hand on his shoulders.

“Come here, you big lump,” sighed Alex, wrapping his arms around his husband and holding him against his chest to get him out of the stall.

They ended up sitting on the bathroom floor, Michael cradled against Alex and shivering, his head resting on his lap. He looked ghastly, his skin pale and clammy.

“So, you know about our little project?” asked Alex with a raised eyebrow, one of his hand gently stroking Michael’s curls out of his sweaty face.

Max crossed his arms on his chest and frowned. “I’m a cop, Alex. Of course I knew.”

Alex decided not to point out the fact he had been the very last one to figure out his sister was dating Maria…

“What are you two talking about?” said Michael, his voice sounding faint and hoarse.

“Liz, Kyle and I have been very worried about your constant vomiting. And before you start telling me you are fine, I want you to look at yourself right now. You are lying in a bathroom, where you’ve quite literally spent the last five minutes decorating the toilet seat with the content of your stomach. So, for the last time. You are  _ not _ fine, babe.”

Alex tone was soft and a little chastising. At least, Michael had the decency to look ashamed, before rolling his eyes and finally admitting defeat. Alex wanted to kiss his pout, very badly, but he guessed he should wait until his husband had time to wash his mouth first. Michael’s hazel eyes immediately fell on his lips and he smirked.

After sharing a long, heated look, Alex and Michael seemed to remember where they were and turned back to Max. He was staring at them with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

Yes, they knew they were a little too obvious sometimes, Isobel had told them on countless occasions, Liz too, and Kyle, and Maria… That old lady from their favorite Thai place had once chased them from her restaurant, afraid they would start fucking on her counter (once again, her word, not his).

“So, what’s up with me?” finally asked Michael.

His tone was light, but Alex knew it was just for show. He could feel his husband tense in his arms and his heartbeat had started to go wild.

Max considered them for a moment, before he passed a trembling hand in his hairs and started to pace. “I don’t know how to tell you without freaking you out…”

Alex wanted to bash the alien over the head. Now he was definitely freaking out. Oh  _ God _ ... Their worry must have shown on their faces because Max stilled and held his hands up as if to stop them from panicking.

“It’s nothing dangerous or life threatening, don’t worry!” he quickly added, still looking uneasy.

Michael let out a sigh a relief against him and Alex frowned, his heart beating like a caged bird. “Will you tell us already?”

_ Aliens could be so frustrating sometimes! _

“You are pregnant.”

Michael and Alex froze as one, it lasted a few seconds, before they both yelled at the same time: “WHAT?”

The rest was history.

 

Max had been forced to drag them out of the Crashdown, as they both had been unable to utter any coherent thought for quite some time. He had brought them to Liz and Kyle and it was there, with Michael lying with his shirt halfway up, Valenti conducting their very first echography, that they had finally been able to accept the truth.

Michael was pregnant. He and Alex were going to have a baby.

 

Alex was brought back to the present when Isobel stood up to pour herself another cup of coffee.

“Thanks to the files we’ve found at the last compound… and the obvious proof of your pregnant husband, we know that Antarian male can bear children, but only on one condition,” she said.

Alex didn’t like the way she was looking at him right now. He had always been a little afraid of her smirk.

“What condition?” he gulped, expecting the worst.

“True love,” finally said Isobel, looking like a cat who had caught a canary.

Alex lifted a mocking eyebrow. “True love, really?”

She just shrugged, as if they were simply discussing the weather. “Antarian culture is very… mystical and for us, soul mates and star crossed lovers are actually a thing. And it seems that you and Michael are… I don’t know, meant to be together? Written in the stars and all? It quite nauseating if you want my honest opinion.”

Alex nearly choked on his coffee. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

He tried to sound unaffected by the news, because he knew Isobel and if he showed her how much it affected him, he would never hear the end of it. Isobel and Alex had become great friends quite quickly. They shared the same dark and snarky sense of humor and seemed to live to annoy the other.

But, the more Alex thought about it, the more it made sense. It would certainly explain why he and Michael had always been linked, unable to let go of each other. They had tried to be apart, but it had always ended in hurt and heartbreak. They were just… made to be together. Alex was a grown ass man. He believed in fact and logic. But, he was also married to an alien who was currently pregnant with his child so… who was he to judge what could or couldn’t be?

Maybe he and Michael were actually soul mates. Their love was cosmic after all.

Alex only realized he was smiling dreamily when Isobel burst out laughing. Shaking her head, she snorted, “I’ll leave you two to talk about it, but be warned, I’ll come back later. So no crazy sex!”

He rolled his eyes and walked her to the door. But, as he was hugging her goodbye, Alex suddenly remembered something.

“Wait, is it why you guys all called us in the middle of the night and bombarded my phone with texts? To tell us we are soulmates?”

Something didn’t add up. Isobel was actually the kind of person who would wake him up in the dead of night just to annoy him, but Max and Kyle weren’t. There was something she wasn’t telling him.

Isobel turned around just as she crossed the threshold and, with a flick of her long, blond hairs, she said cheekily: “That, and to warn you about possible side effects of the whole  _ true love _ thing.”

Alex suddenly widen. “What side effects?”

Why had Isobel not started the conversation with  _ that _ ? Had she come all the way here just to see him squirm? God… that woman was the devil!

“I guess we’ll see…” she winked at him before walking back to her car.

“Isobel!” called Alex, following her outside.

“Sorry, gotta go, Maria is waiting for me at home…” She waved, blew him a kiss and despite Alex’s shouts, she drove away in a cloud of dust.

Alex stayed stunned, watching her go, his cooling mug of coffee in hand and Wentz gently sitting at his feet.

Isobel was unbelievable…

_ “ _ Freaking aliens…“ Alex muttered, before going back inside.

He dropped his mug in the sink and went to the bedroom. Michael was still sleeping and Alex wondered for a second if he should wake him up… They had a lot to talk about. Alex should definitely call Kyle or Liz, or anyone more reliable and less cruel than Isobel to get the real story about their late night discovery.

But, as soon as Alex crawled back into bed, all his worries vanished into thin air.

He and Michael were soulmates…  _ what’s new? _

There would be side effects to their union…  _ so what? _

As long as they were together, they could face anything. They had proven it time and time again.

They would deal with it… later, decided Alex as he snuggled against Michael and wrapped an arm around his rounded belly. His husband simply sighed blissfully and kept on dreaming. Alex fell back asleep with his head on Michael’s chest and a smile on his face.

Life was good.

 


End file.
